Approval
by M. Chanson
Summary: Hades expected his meeting with Will Solace to go as he planned; he'd check him out, maybe threaten him with eternal torture if he hurt his son for a little bit, and then leave to enjoy the rest of Halloween, brooding in the Underworld. Unfortunately, it was never that simple.


Meeting his son's significant other on Halloween didn't seem like a very good idea, but Hades thought it was a wonderful one. For instance, he could blend in with no problem. The several demigods hustling and bustling and moving around was a sign that that, at least, was definitely true. Hades learnt that although most demigods didn't stay year round, several actually stayed over for Halloween. It must have been an interesting holiday.  
Hades felt, as usual, out of place. His hair was as dark as tar and his eyes were the colour of coal, like his human disguise often was. He appeared to be around eighteen or so- just young enough that it wouldn't be unnatural for a half blood but old enough that no one would mistake him for anyone else (namely, his son).

And oh, the sacrifices Hades made for his son. He had snuck onto Persephone's tumblr blog in search for something fitting to wear, a true sacrifice because not only was the wifi in the Underworld unreasonably shitty that day (he would see Daedalaus about it later), but Hades did not know how the Tartartus one used Tumblr.

At any rate, there he was, in a suitably dark costume (that is to say.. disguise. Not a costume. Damnit).  
Half-bloods wandered around in their several, colorful outfits, chattering and discussing things of no interest to the lord of the underworld. Some sat at a huge table, carving pumpkins (or occasionally chucking them at their cabinmates).

Lanterns. There were lanterns everywhere- not even the mordern ones, just the classic, candle-lit old ones that could set the entire camp on fire and send all those demigods to his realm if someone knocked one down accidentally.(He really hoped that wouldn't happen- he'd been having enough dead people for the past few years, and it was annoying to have to sit through the judgements of mortal souls all day. He'd really rather just watch Netflix.) They lit the camp with a dim, unearthly and eerie glow which seemed to put everyone in an appropriate mood. The tables were decorated and coloured with trademark signs and symbols, which made it easy to recognise which table was which- there was so much colour and creativity, it hurt his eyes. And here he thought Halloween was supposed to be gloomy.

Hades drew his dark cloak around him, and pushed through hoards of demigods, moving toward the infirmary.

It was a modest building, but was impeccably clean. So much so that Hades almost felt self conscious stepping into it. Almost. He didn't really care about making work for someone, but he didn't want to blow his cover by dragging in a few specks of dust into the Infirmary. Maybe it was a camp no-no?

Thankfully, his entrance didn't seem to disturb any order of events. The Infirmary was, unlike the rest of the camp, relatively free of decorstion. A few pumpkin paper designs hung from the wall, and the lights were replaced with lanterns, but that was it. Only two other demigods were inside; the younger one sniffling. He was obviously a son of Hephaestus; young, maybe eight, with calloused and rough hands and a bandage wrapped around arm. He wore a green mask and suit with a white symbol in the middle, and a boy stood tending to him.

Will Solace.

Hades didn't know what he had expected. Throughout his long life, he'd met several sons of Apollo, and he thought he had an idea of what most appeared like. Will had the golden hair, like rays of sunlight. He had the tan, sun-kissed skin, the bright azure eyes like Egyptian lapis lazuli, but he wasn't buff and muscular and the height of the Empire State building. In fact, he appeared rather young; fifteen at most. He wasn't that tall either - perhaps the height of his son, or an inch or so taller. He was well toned; lean, but not muscular. A healer and not a fighter. Hardly as flashy as his father.

Will finished wrapping the bandage and stuck a small smiley face sticker on it. The son of Hephaestus' eyes lit up and he hugged Will with his uninjured arm. Will smiled gently and ruffled his hair.

"There ya go, Harley. Be careful, all right? The pumpkin carving knives are for the _pumpkins,_ not your skin. I'll advice you not to play with anything sharp for a while, OK?"

Harley nodded and hopped down. "Thanks, Will!" He beamed.

"No problem," Will said easily, his smile seeming to brighten the room. "Be careful. And tell Nico I'll be back in a bit."

Harley nodded enthusiastically and scampered off. On his way out, he froze, glanced at Hades, and then hurried off on his way out.  
Will Solace turned to Hades. His eyes held no fear or worry, so he must not have recognised Hades.

 _Yet,_ Hades thought, eyes gleaming as eerily as the lanterns in the room. He couldn't wait to see his reaction, as sadistic as it sounded.

"Is something the matter?" Will said, tilting his head with a hesitant smile of concern.

Hades opened his mouth- to spew threaths, to reveal his identity, to say gods knew what. But that was before Will Solace crossed the room and put the back of his hand against Hades' forehead. Hades was effectively silenced, his jaw snapping shut. Will hissed and drew back his hand.

"Cold!" He said, frowning slightly. "Cold and pale," he said, giving Hades a look that made him feel as if he were being scolded. The son of Apollo grabbed his hand and pulled him forward toward a bed before Hades could protest.

"Sit."

Hades sat. He wanted to protest- he, the Lord of the Underworld, would not take orders from a mortal son of a stupid sun god, but he wanted to see where this was going.

"Honestly," Will sighed, ruffling through the medical supplies in the cupboard at the end of the room. Hades took in his outfit as he did this; he was dressed in dark robes, and a yellow and black scarf was wrapped neatly around his neck. A badger brooche that said 'PREFECT' was stuck to his chest.

"You probably have anemia. Gods all mighty, does no one care about their health nowadays? You also obviously haven't been getting proper exposure of Vitamin D-"

Hades wanted to snort. There wasn't much Vitman D down in the Underworld.

Will came back with a jar of pills and a glass of water.

"Swallow this, I'll go search for some pills I might have and give you a prescription- Holy Dad, your immune system must be terrible! I haven't had a case this bad for a while." He shook his head disapprovingly and fixed Hades with a look that made him feel like his physical state was all his fault.  
He was very bewildered- he hadn't met someone who fussed over him and didn't cower away for quite a few centuries, and he honestly wasn't sure he _liked_ being fussed over and told off for not having enough Vitman D or WBC in his godly system.

Hades cleared his throat. His dark eyes looked up to meet Will's  
"I-"

The door of the Infirmary flew open. Nico di Angelo looked grumpier than ever. His eyes were narrowed in scowl, and the robes he wore dragged across the floor in an indignant fashion; the green and silver scarf around his neck was ruffled and clumsily tied.

"Nico," Will greeted as he stuck a thermometer in Hades mouth. Hades felt a bubble of embarrassment and sudden anger; at himself for being led around, and the son of Apollo for making him _obey._ He attempted to spit out the device; Will shot him a sharp look, which he ignored.

Whatever words Nico was about to utter melted into on the tip of his tongue. His eyes widened as he took in Hades.

"Father?!" He said.

Hades gave him an apologetic, sheepish look. "I didn't plan for it to go like this."

Nico groaned into his hands. Will blinked.

"You knew?" He asked Will, sounded exasperated.

"Yes," Will said, at the same time that Hades said, "No."

They stared at one another. Will Solace was still not screaming around in fright. In fact, he appeared still very calm.

"You knew?!" Hades sputtered. "And yet you- you're not scared? You took my measurements and talked about giving me a prescription and-"

"You what?" Nico said incredulously.

Will shrugged. "I could feel Lord Hades' aura. Death doesn't intimidate me; I've worked with patients on the brink of death several times. And plus- will all due respect, Lord Hades- the Underworld is your realm." Will stuck the thermometer back in Hades' mouth.

"The Camp Half Blood Infirmary," Will continued, picking up a notepad and a pen, scribling some notes on it as Hades and Nico stared in shock and surprise respectively, "is _mine._ Anyone who enters is automatically my responsibility; be it a demigod, a saytr, or my boyfriend's father. I'm sorry, but I'm just doing my job." He squinted at Hades. "And before you leave, Lord Hades, you really need something warmer to wear. It's cold out."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Persephone asked, plucking the leaves of the seven thousand petaled lily she'd aquired as a gift from her mother.  
Hades gulped down a blood replenishing pill and downed it with a glass of water. "Rather well, I suppose. He gave me a prescription, a scarf, a jar of Nutella, and an appointment next week."

Persephone smiled. "So he's worthy?"  
Hades held up the jar of Nutella. He popped it open and stared at the chocolaty depths.

"He'll do," Hades replied, feeling strangely content.


End file.
